A Guerra Cabelática
by XCORAX
Summary: O quê aconteceria se a luta dos cavaleiros fosse de puxões de cabelo?


**Disclaimers:** "Saint Seiya pertence" a Masami É uma história feita de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

A GUERRA CABELÁTICA

A mais terrível batalha de CDZ!

_Não Penteado nenhum Sobrará ...

Italia, Roma, a noite acaba de cair e não um grande Coliseu evento esta sendo realizado.

A noticia corre por todo mundo, uma Fundação graad alugou uma antiga construção Promover um espetáculo pra Cuja Finalidade é arrecadar Fundos para varias ONGS Ao Redor do Mundo dos (E saciar os deuses O Prazer em ver mortais ferrarem SE).

Locutor_Boa noite a todos os nossos ça agora a maior batalha já travada entre os mais poderosos guerreiros da Deusa Atena.E para Iniciar uma idealizadora, Senhorita Saori Kido, Irá falar algumas palavras.

O lugar fica escuro pois se fecha o teto de planetário, que foi instalado no Coliseu durante uma que fez uma restauração Fundação graad. (A cena é a mesma da Guerra Galactica)

Saori flutuando levemente pelo ar_Desde uma antiguidade para Proteger uma deusa Atena existem jovens Capazes de rasgar o chão e romper os céus com uma força de seus punhos, esses jovens são conhecidos pela alcunha de Cavaleiros do ZodiAAAAAAAACOOOO ...!!!!

QUE QUE É ISSO?! VOCÊS TRÊS (também) QUEREM ME MATAR?!

Shion_Perdão mas Atena e que ouve uma falha técnica! (Shion olha feio para Mu que havia acabado de se teletransportar de volta do banheiro)

Mu_Desculpa mestre mas o Kiki precisava ir no banheiro e ele não sabia onde era então eu tive que mostrar o caminho pra ele, mas voltei antes da cair Atena ...

Saori: Ai meu pai eterno ... Eu devia ter feito como da ultima vez e usado os fios invés de pedir pra Aqueles três cabeças de azeitona usarem TELECINÉSIA ... Tá legal! PODEM ME DESCER! LOCUTOR CONTINUA!

Locutor_Er ... Bem ... Vamos Apresentar os juizes: Direto das terras geladas de Asgard, uma estonteante Hilda de Polares!

Hilda COM dando um olá um mão_É um prazer estar aqui!

Locutor_Vindo do Mar Mediterrâneo, uma ilustre personalidade que sempre vai a fundo em suas ações, Sua Majestade Poseidon!

Julian Solo_Hã ... É comigo?

Sorento puxando o Locutor_Ele não ta agora possuído ...

Locutor_ ... Perdão! Vindo da Grécia o jovem Aristocrata Marítimo Julian Solo!

Bom Julian_Há! Oi todo mundo!_OOOI Saori ..._

Seiya, na platéia com os outros_Num gostei desse tom!

Locutor_E finalmente e não menos importante, vindo do reino infernal, essa figura assombrosa consegue ser mais profunda em suas ações que Poseidon ...

Hades (corpo sem fazer Shun) _EI! OLHA O RESPEITO! PARE JÁ COM ESSAS Piadinhas INFAMES! Hypnos, Thanatos DEM UM JEITO NESSE MENTECAPTO!

O povo só escuta o que ta acontecendo pois ta uma cabine do locutor no alto do Coliseu.

Locutor_Na-não ... Peraí ...

Hypnos_Calma! Você só vai tirar um cochilo ... sonolência ETERNA!

Thanatos, pegando o microfone_EBA! Agora eu vou narrar!

Hypnos_ * gota *

Thanatos_Continuando ... Vossa Majestade Hades fecha maravilhosamente bem o time de jurados!

Hypnos, á parte_Puxa saco falso desgraçado ...

Hades cumprimenta uma câmera com a cabeça.

Thanatos_Agora vamos ao que interessa! E O motivo pelo qual reuniram-se aqui essa cambada de humanos inúteis infelizes ... UGH!

Saori, vinda não se sabe de onde e metendo o báculo na cabeça de Thanatos_NARRE DIREITO!

Thanatos lacrimejando_Sim senhora ... (desgraçada!)

Hypnos, rindo por dentro_Ainda bem que eu não a matei ...

Thanatos_OK! A Guerra Cabelática, um confronto que promete ser feroz, engloba os Cavaleiros de Ouro que lutarão todos ao mesmo tempo nesta arena na qual grandes gladiadores já destriparam seus adversários, e onde estes filhos da p. .. (Saori olha feio pra ele Mostrando o báculo) bravos homens Irão Descabelar uns aos outros!

Dos Gladiadores Hypnos_Coitados! Suas Almas Devem estar se contorcendo mais que o normal, nenhum poço de sangue depois dessa!

Nesse momento entram os Cavaleiros de Ouro visivelmente constrangidos. Aioria, Aioros, Shura e eram Máscara da Morte como teriam vantagem Tiveram que fazer e aplique os mais envergonhados.

Na platéia o povo começa a gritar de emoçã outros Cavaleiros assistem que desatam a rir.

Seiya_Finalmente são eles e não a gente que vai pagar um mico!

Hyoga_É, um que parece Saori resolveu nos dar finalmente Só umas férias! Com a pena do meu mestre!

Ikki_E do meu irmão que teve que ceder o corpo pro miserável do Hades poder vir um juiz esta porcaria ser, ninguém tem pena?!

June_Ai Shunzinho ... Que maldade fizeram ...

Hyoga Volta logo ele _Logo! Não fica triste não!

Shiryu_Ô Hyoga, eu sei que você tem tara por loiras mas dá encima de mulher de amigo ...

Hyoga_Quem disse que eu tenho tara por louras?

Shiryu_Vejamos, nós temos uma Eiri (aponta pra Eiri sentada ao lado de Minu com as crianças mais pra cima), uma irmã do Natássia, Alexei (quem leu o mangá sabe quem é) ea Freyia (apontando pra Freiya que esta sentada junto dos Deuses Guerreiros e sendo vigiada pelo Haguen) Louras! Todas! sua Mãe Sem contar ...

Hyoga_Então o Ikki eo Shun também! A Esmeralda era loura não era?

Seiya_Mas e uma Pandora? Ela era morena ...

Ikki_EI, EI! Mocinhas DAVA PRAS pararem FOFOQUEIRAS COM ESSA CONVERSA INÚTIL!

Thanatos_Os JUIZES vão esclarecer como la Chefinho! QUEBRA TUDO!

Saori_Ele é sempre assim?

Hypnos_Não, só quando tá acordado ... É por isso que eu o boto pra dormir às vezes ...

Saori_Você pode fazer isso agora?

Hypnos_E quem vai narrar?

Saori_Você!

Hypnos_Eu não gosto de falar muito ...

Saori_Há ... Foi por isso que quando eu comecei a perguntar onde tava Hades falar e fazer amor da terra você me botou pra dormir?

Hypnos, olhar com congelante_ Exatamente! Nem sei porque to te dando trela agora.

Saori_ (magoei!)

Os juizes começam a dar as regras.

Hilda_Nada de bobs, trança embutida, pra prender nem Liguinha, quero todo mundo de cabelo solto!

Julian_É, e nada daqueles gritos e poderes doidos, só jogo limpo ...

Hades_Tradução: Briga-de-Feira!

Julian_Há mas gritar de dor por conta dos puxões pode!

(na platéia)

Shiryu_Já pensaram na Desvantagem do Shion? Acho que até o Kiki ganhava dele nessa luta!

Seiya_Só Shiryu ele né?!

Ikki_É imundo o sujo falando do!

Ikki e Seiya começam a puxar o cabelo de Shiryu.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se entreolham assustados com as regras.

Shion, arregalando os olhos_NANI?!

O Mu tá quase chorando passando as mãos na cabeça imaginando a dor que vai sentir.

Aldebaran mede os cabelos de Mu e Shaka com os olhos Planejando quem vai ser o primeiro.

Saga, Kanon desconfiado_Que foi? Que cara é essa?

Kanon_Lembra quando agente era criança e brigava? Quem sempre ganhava de quem maldito puxando os cabelos fazer?

Saga Ironico_Mas depois os papeis se inverteram!

Dai Kanon_E? Você não pode usar seus poderes aqui! Hauauauhahauhau!

Saga_ imitão (!)

Morte_P da Mascara **** de cabelo cumprido! Como é que esses retardados aguentam!

Aioria_Eu nao queria lutar contra o meu irmão!

Aioros_È ... Vai ser muito difícil pra mim te dá uma surra ...

Aioria_Como assim?! Ora, faça-me um favor! Você ficou tanto tempo parado que deve tá todo Enferrujado pelos fungos do outro mundo!

Aioros_Olha o respeito!

Os dois caem sem tapa mas são separados pelos outros.

Shaka permanece calmo e calado, mas por dentro_Lá se vai minha chapinha!

Dohko esta tranqüilo pois como seu cabelo estava no mínimo centímetro que era preciso, aplique fez não.

Milo_Camus, laque faz um feito esse ai que você improvisou com o Execução Aurora em mim também!

Camus_Fica quieto Milo!

Tarde demais os jurados ouviram.

Hilda_Cavaleiro de Aquário, você será penalizado com -3 pontos! Haguen Desmanche esse penteado!

Haguen_Xá comigo! RAIO DE FOOOOOGOOO !!!!!

Agora esta Camus Com o cabelo ensopado e olhando mortalmente para Milo.

Shura_Só mais dois centímetros! Porque meu cabelo não podia ter mais dois centímetros! (Ele tá se referindo ao Cumprimento mínimo)

Afrodite esta roendo as unhas de medo de estragarem seus cabelos lindos, mas depois morre de tanto chorar quando viu que roeu as unhas!

Thanatos_Agora que as regras foram esclarecidas, ta na hora dessa cambad ... (Olhar fulminante de Saori) ... Tá na hora deste colossal evento começar de verdade! Lutadores se dirijam uma arena!

Pé ante pé vão os Cavaleiros de Ouro, os mais poderosos da linhagem dos defensores da deusa Atena da Justiça, bravos guerreiros, dispostos a dar sua vida pela paz, amor e justiça na terra (Não exatamente nessa ordem), Aplicar Capazes de um golpes velocidade da luz e Produzir raios solares nas trevas do mundo dos mortos, eles vão lá ... Pagar um baita mico em rede mundial!

Thanatos_Muito bem ... Prontos ou não será soado o apito!

PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ !!!!!!!!!!!!

(Plateia)

Seiya_Ai meus ouvidos!

Shiryu_Além de cego querem que eu fique surdo?

Ikki_Eu Já não escuto bem desde que lutei contra o Shaka! Querem piorar minha situação seus Dementes?

Seiya_Então é por isso que o Shun grita tão alto?

Hyoga não esta ouvindo nada pois tampou os ouvidos com gelo.

Thanatos_É HORA DO DUELO !!!!!!! Eu sempre quis dizer isso!

Hypnos_ * gota *

Saori_ (Ninguém merece!)

E tem uma Guerra inicio Cabelática! Com golpes para arrasar o Minar como ego e Inimigos Forças DOS:

"PÓ DE CASPA !!!!"

"ROSAS PIOLHOS"

"ATAQUE DAS PONTAS DUPLAS"

(PÚBLICO) _ .............................................. ............................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!??????????????????????

O cenário era catastrófico e cruel:

Aldebaran tinha conseguido Alcançar Mu e Shaka (os cabelinhos que boi lambeu mais lambidos do Santuario)

Saga estava sofrendo nas mãos de Kanon que puxava seus cabelos com as duas mãos eo mantinha Fabrica de Campeões dos deles com o pé, que estava Esmagando um cara pobre sem Saga.

Aioria e Aioros corriam em círculos um atrás do outro.

Máscara da Morte estava com o cabelo cheirando tão mal que ninguém chegava perto dele, em compensação estava sendo acertado varias vezes pelo golpe "Moinho de Cabeludos" do Aldebaran!

Mascara da Morte_Ai !#%%¨$$*!!!!!!!!! Mu você me paga! Ai !!!*#$%#$#$%$!!!! Você também Shaka!

Mu e Shaka_MAS A CULPA NÃO É NOSSA !!!!!!

Dohko Shion arrastava no chão pelos cabelos.

Milo e Camus Estavam de costas um pro outro e tentavam, com puxões de cabelo, quebrar o pescoço um do outro.

Corria Afrodite e só choramingava Temendo ter os cabelos cortados pelo Shura.

(platéia)

Marin_AIORIA LARGA DE SER LERDO E LOGO ARRANCA O COURO CABELUDO DO TEU IRMÃO!

Shina_MILO LOGO ARRANCA A CABEÇA DO CAMUS!

Hyoga_EI !!!!!

Seiya_Mas que mania em querer ver os outros sem cabeça heim Shina!

Hyoga_Há é assim?! MESTRE TIRA OS CACHINHOS DESSE Aracnídeo COM CARA DE SAFADO!

Shiryu_VAI MESTRE LÁ! Se vinga PELO QUE ELE NOS FEZ NA BATALHA DE HADES! MEU ESPÍRITO ESTA TE Apoiando!

Também Seiya_Eu quero torcer pra alguém! Já sei! Vou torcer pro Aioros que sempre me empresta uma armadura!

Marin_NEM PENSAR! AMIGOS AMIGOS, repartidos cabelos! TORCE PRO AIORIA incentivou SEMPRE QUE TE!

Seiya_Pensando bem vou fazer o Ikki que nem é ficar quieto ...

Ikki_NÃO ME IMPORTA QUEM VÁ VENCER! EU QUERO SANGUEEEEEEE SEUS Palermas FOLHEADOS !!!!!!!!

Todos_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya_Então vou fazer que nem a junho ... Ué! Cadê a junho?!

Hyoga_Ela disse que precisava ir no banheiro.

Enquanto isso Saori, cansada de levar toco do Hypnos, foi assistir os juizes com uma "luta".

Confortáveis Todos Saori_Estão?

Hilda_Sim, eu nunca me diverti tanto ... Quem sabe eu faça algo igual em Asgard ...

Saori_ (IMITONA!) Há ... Então não deixe de me convidar!

Os Guerreiros Deuses engolem seco quando escutam aquilo.

Julian (arrastando asa pro lado da Saori) _Esta o máximo essa batalha de vida ou morte Saori né?

Saori_ (Que papinho ...) Nem vem, o Maximo que pode acontecer é alguém ficar careca!

Na platéia Seiya olha desconfiado praquela conversa toda.

Saori_ ... Eu nunca arriscaria a vida de meus amados e queridos Cavaleiros á toa!

Hades_Exatamente! Eu penso a mesma coisa de meus queridissimos Espectros!

Hilda_Pois eu também valorizo muito meus Deuses Guerreiros!

Sigfried_Então vossa alteza não fará uma guerra cabelática em Asgard?

Hilda_Isso já é outro assunto Sigfried ...

Shido, á vendo parte_Tá Sig! A única maneira da gente escapar dessa é você levando-a para um passeio romântico e faze-la esquecer dessa historia!

Thor_Nos votamos e já ta decidido! Quando chegarmos em Asgard você começa a operação "Salvar Escalpo"!

Sorento percebe os rumos da conversa e vem correndo, meio esbaforido, engrandecer Sua Majestade Poseidon.

Sorento_Pois o Imperador Poseidon Valoriza o quádruplo de todos vocês e seus Generais Marinas! Tanto que está esperando o momento certo para despertar com todos os seus poderes e poupar a vida de seus guerreiros!

Julian (tão entretido na Saori que nem escutou Sorento) _Sorento meu querido amigo! Onde estava você?

Sorento_Eh ... Lavando as mãos ...

Julian_Você acaso conhece minha amiga Saori Kido?

Sorento, meio áspero olhando torto pra Saori_Sim ... Já tive a oportunidade ... Mas na época seu espírito estava em melhor forma ...

Saori_Há, rá, rá ... Você sempre divertido e brincalhão né Sorento! Dali um _E tapasso No meio das costas de fazer estalo.

Sorento doentio_É com sorriso ... _Se Aproxima de Saori com um cosmo assustador. _Porque A senhorita não volta lá pra cima? Sabe-se lá o que uma corja de vassalos do Hades e Atena pode fazer é uma coisa, mas a senhorita .. .. XISPA!

Saori_Há ... Tá ... (Há se eu tivesse com baixada Atena em mim agora!)

Sorento ao ouvido de Julian_Senhor Julian francamente! Não acha que merece coisa melhor?

Julian_Mas ela é tão linda!

Sorento_Não suporto vê-la sofrer assim faze-lo! Lembre-se da humilhação que ela o fez passar ...

Julian_Ela rejeitou meu pedido de casamento porque ainda não me conhece bem ...

Sorento com os olhos tristes_ (Ele não lembra ...) Existe tanta gente que ama o senhor ... Porque perder tempo com essa menina soberba?

Julian, olhos emocionados_Sorento COM OS ... Muito obrigado por se importar tanto com meu bem estar ... Você é meu melhor amigo!

Sorento vermelho_Só estou Cumprindo o meu dever, senhor Julian Solo.

Hades_E-EI! VOCÊ TÁ ME ESPREMENDO SEU GERAIS BETHOVENIANO! SE É PRA SE AGARRAREM FAÇAM ISSO EM OUTRO CANTO!

Sorento nem reparou que pra falar com Julian estava tendão que APOIAR o tronco em cima do pescoço de Hades (Shun) e este estava quase beijando a mesa dos jurados.

Sorento_Perdão ... Mas eu não entendi o comentário ... _E Saiu batendo em retirada._E eu prefiro Mozart!

Hades_E de pensar que era Poseidon o dos oceanos macho man ... Puff ... Parece que seu hospedeiro corta dos dois lados ...

Julian_Pior E o seu que não leva fama de cortar mas de ser cortado!

Hades_Poseidon?!

Julian (Poseidon) _Ele mesmo!

Hades_O quê você tá fazendo aqui Popo?

Poseidon_Acha que eu ia perder um espetáculo desses?! Esses malditos santos dourados de Atena se descalpelando ao vivo pro mundo inteiro ver? Tá achando que eu sou tonto?

Hilda_Há Poseidon é você? Que bom ... Os meus guerreiros deuses queriam mesmo BATER um papinho com você.

Os oito deuses guerreiros cercaram a mesa cerrando punhos e dentes.

Poseidon_ *&%*&$!!!! Mal cheguei e já vou ter que bater em retirada! Tchau mapa do inferno, domingo tem almoço lá em casa! Minha mulher Anfitrite esta querendo rever uma sua esposa Perséfone, ELA TEM QUE VOCÊS reclamado nunca la um vão visitar!

Não Sigfried_Há! Volta aqui!

Todos os Guerreiros Deuses se atiram em cima de Julian (Poseidon).

Julian_Ai, peraí! Que isso?! SORENTOOOOOO! ME ACODE AQUI !!!!!!

Sorento (voltando mais afobado ainda) _PAREM JÁ COM ESSA ALGAZARRA EM CIMA DO MEU MESTRE!

Mime_Há! Foste tu que menosprezaste Bethoven? Pois bem, meu caro pagara por insultar o maior gênio musical que esse mundo já viu, claro depois de mim!

Sorento_Acha que essa arpinha de nada será páreo para minha flauta?

Mime_É o que veremos! Requiem de Cordas!

Sorento_ CLIMAX FINAL DA MORTE!

ACORDE NOTURNO !!!!!!!!!

BEIJO NA ESCURIDÃO !!!!!!!

Sorento e Mime_O QUE?!

Orfeu e Faraó encontravam-se diante do deus guerreiro e do Geral dos Mares.

Sorento_Cara, você é mesmo um covarde! Chamou o irmão pra te ajudar é?!

Mime_Irmão?! Irmão Que?!

Sorento_Come que irmão? Esse dai de cabelo azul que mais parece um clone seu!

Não Orfeu_Clone! Se tem que ter um clone aqui é esse cabelo de bagaço de laranja! Eu apareci bem antes dele no especial da Éris! Tá que uma cor do meu cabelo estava mais forte e eu tava meio Possuído ... Mas mesmo assim!

Faraó_Nada de lutas com poderes! Não ouviram dos jurados como ordens! Briga Tem que ser-de-feira, que nem um falou majestade Hades!

Mime_Há E é assim?!

Sorento e seus Soltaram Mime instrumentos não avançaram um e Chão no cabelo do outro.

Orfeu_E então Faraó? Não era você que vivia pedindo revanche?

Faraó_Parai não faz isso não ...

Orfeu tasca a mão na cabeça do Faraó ... Pra descobrir que ele usava peruca!

Orfeu_Há há há! Você é careca !!!!!!!

Faraó sai correndo indo se esconder embaixo da mesa dos jurados, de onde os guerreiros deuses haviam se retirado após descer o cacete sem Julian.

Voltando um uma arena.

Shaka e Mu haviam conseguido se soltarem e Aldebaran derrubaram no chão, descabelados Estavam completamente, com um olhar que era puro fogo e puxavam o cabelo do Touro um lado de cada um.

Máscara da Morte depois de levar tanto solavanco na cabeça TENTAVA fazer o chão tremer de parar pra conseguir levantar.

Aioria e Aioros já Estavam cansados e acabaram caindo um em cima do outro tirando um cochilo.

Shion continuava sendo arrastado pela arena por Dokho que começava a se fartar da brincadeira.

Camus e Milo já tinham arrancado um bom chumaços de cabelo que sentiam e outro uma baita dor pescoço não.

Milo_Camus Que tal uma trégua de três minutos?

Camus suando frio_Não ...

Milo_Porfavor Camus! Eu sei que você também tá com dor ...

Camus_Arf ... Isso é uma batalha ... Arf ... Um guerreiro DEVE lutar até o fim pelo que acredita ... Arf ...

Milo_Hí! Tu ta mal mesmo heim! Ta delirando até agora! Faz assim, a gente para com essa palhaçada e vai correndo pra enfermaria derrubando quem tentar nos intimidar, combinado?

Camus apenas soltou o cabelo cacheado de Milo e caiu de joelhos ainda com o pescoço dobrado pra trás.

Camus, com embargada_Milo uma voz ...

Milo_Diga ...

Camus_Eu não consigo erguer minha cabeça pra frente!

Milo_Hí ... Eu também não!

Afrodite tinha sumido e Shura estava fulo da vida procurando o como não estava aguentando mais se sentou em pé sem meio da arena escolhendo outra vitima.

Saga e Kanon Estavam na mesma, até que num momento reflexão, Kanon (o amotinado), se pergunta sobre o verdadeiro propósito implícito naquela insana luta é para os outros.

Kanon_Vocês já perceberam que todas as desgraças que nos acontecem são culpa deles?

Os douradinhos Olham para a Tribuna de Honra.

Kanon_Isso é apenas para satisfazer um capricho dos deuses e de figurões como o Julian ...

Todos se revoltam e partem pra cima das divindades! Os Chefões saem "catando cavaco", subindo por entre o público tamanho o ódio dos carecas repicados e Vingadores!

Hades sai do corpo de Shun rapidinho.

Shun_Hã ... O que aconteceu?! _Ele Vê os dourados avançando._IKKIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

Ikki, meio preso na confusão_Já uma pol ... .. Ai %¨$¨&%!!!! Olha imbecil aonde pisa! Já to indo Shun, mas sai daí!

Hilda_Sigfried !!!!! O que você está esperando?! Salva !!!!! Um convite formal?! Mim

Sigfried_Nada de cabelatica guerra?

Hilda_Não! Nada! Neca! MAS ME TIRA DAQUI!

Sigfried Hilda pega no colo ea leva pra perto dos outros deuses guerreiros.

Embora Thor_Vamos!

Haguen_Cadê o Mime?

Shido_Lá em baixo se engalfinhando com o Sorento!

Sigfried_Alberich vai lá e traz ele!

Alberich_Eu?

Sigfried_Não, minha avó! É CLARO QUE VOCÊ VAI LOGO! Eu to ocupado salvando minha princesa!

Alberich_Manda o Haguen!

Haguen, também com Freya não colo_Eu de ocupado!

OS OUTROS Alberich_E?

Thor_Eu tenho que abrir o caminho!

Bado, Shido com meu irmão não colo_O torceu o pé!

Shido, vermelho de vergonha e raiva_ (Droga, sempre eu! Nunca ganhei nenhum Jo Ken Po!)

E lá foi Alberich arrancar a cabeça do Mime das mão de Sorento, mas deixando vários fios laranjas de lembrança Entre os Dedos do flautista.

Mime_Me voltar lá e deixe mostrar pra esse maldito ...

Alberich_ ... Como fazer uma peruca? Sossega o facho!

Thanatos_E a confusão eo pau rolam soltos! UHUUUUUU !!!!!! VAI LÁ Douradinhos !!!!!!! METAM O CACETE !!!!!! EU QUERO MESMO MOOOOOORTEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Hypnos_SONOLÊNCIA ETERNA !!!!!

Thanatos cai duro no chão e Hypnos o carrega dali, pois Sua Majestade já tinha ido embora.

Mas, derrepente, num gesto de revolta, Shura acerta acidentalmente o cabelo do Afrodite, que tinha saído de onde estava escondido para que sua beleza não fosse perdida ...

Parou tudo! O levante dos Dourados, um dos Chefões fuga, até o Seiya que estava segurando o Julian pelo pé, atira Planejando-lo aos insurgentes de ouro para se vingar de todas as cantadas que ele deu na Saori ...

Afrodite entrou em estado BERSECK !!!!!! Pegou uma tesoura de jardinagem (vinda Deus sabe da onde) e espumando de raiva, com os olhos amarelos feito um demônio, tampou a cortar o cabelo de todo mundo que lhe aparecia pela frente!

Afrodite_EU ... VOU DEIXAR AQUI PRA TODO MUNDO CARECA Vingar MEUS LINDO PENTEADO QUE FOI COVARDEMENTE ASSASSINADO !!!!!!!!!

Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No dia seguinte, após passarem uma noite correndo pelos corredores do Coliseu fugindo da fúria do psciano, todos os cavaleiros, guerreiros e Chefões, depois de se certificarem que o Afrodite não estava mais por perto (tinha ido ao salão concertar o estrago que fez Shura ) resolveram dar, Avaliar como e caras como perdas.

Hilda estava com o cabelo curto por igual, sem aquelas duas mechas desproporcionais, a mesma coisa se aplica ao Haguen, estava parecendo um Freya Freya (A do especial), Sigfried, Thor, Mime, Alberich, Bado e Shido também apresentavam perdas de mechas de cabelo. (Tá, como fazer Mime foram mais por causa do Sorento e pelo menos Afrodite)

Julian estava com o cabelo todo repicado e chorava copiosamente!

Saori estava com o cabelo igual a quando tinha 8 anos, Shiryu tinha metade do cabelo batendo no pescoço, Hyoga e alguns tufos perderam Seiya, Shun e Ikki se esconderam embaixo das poltronas escaparam e perdeu uma franja, Shina ganhou mais uma comprida e OS OUTROS Cavaleiros de Prata notavam faltas visíveis em seu couro Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Mu estava com os cabelos batendo nas Série Série ESCÁPULAS, mechas cortadas Aldebaran teve varias Do Lado Esquerdo, Saga estava sem parte da franja e Kanon tinha uma falha enorme não alto da cabeça, Máscara da Morte só perdeu o implante, e também Aioros Aioria, Shura tinha ficado careca, foi nele que Afrodite despachou uma maior parte de sua ira maldita, Shaka estava com o cabelo curtinho, Dokho Shion e conseguiram se safar, assim como Milo e Camus , que confusão na enfermaria e correram pra Estavam com coletes no pescoço.

Saori_Droga! Sabe quantos processos por perda capilar uma fundação esta sofrendo?

Shiryu_Ainda Shunrey um bem que não veio ...

Máscara da Morte apontando pra Shura_A culpa é desse aí!

Shura_Dá um tempo!

Mu_Peraí! Ele já teve o castigo dele!

Aioros_E além do mais o cabelo crescer uma volta!

Shun_Gente, cadê a Junho?

Seiya_Com aquele cabelo comprido ... Será que o Afrodite deixou um careca?!

Shun_Que coisa horrível Seiya! Junho !!!!! CADÊ VOCÊ?

Julian _O Sorento também sumiu!

Shion_Muito bem, vamos nos separar e procuras como desaparecidas namoradas!

Julian_ ... EI!

O pessoal se separou e começou a busca pelos sumidos, quem achou foi Alberich que tinha ido ao banheiro tirar uma água do joelho e logo fez o maior escândalo.

Alberich_Pessoal vem cá ver! O cara da flautinha ta dando um amasso na loira do chicote!

Todos_O QUE ????????

Foi todo mundo pro banheiro e encontraram uma junho meio descabelada, vermelha e toda amarrotada Acompanhada de um Sorento tentando refazer sem terno, uma gravata e com uma cara toda marcada de batom.

Shun_Buáááááá !!!!!!! Eu devia ter matado esse desgraçado quando tive chance !!!!!!!!_ Sai correndo atrás com Ikki.

Ikki_Shun a vida é assim! Tu demorou a passar o rodo Alguém já passou!

Julian, furioso, pega Sorento pela orelha e vai saindo empurrando todo mundo.

Julian_Quem vê cara não vê coração heim Sorento! Pra casa agora! Você vai começar sem um andar miudinho comigo a partir de agora!

Sorento_Mais tarde eu te ligo junho meu amor! ... Ai Julian! Não faz assim não ...

Hilda_Não é que o Hades tinha razão! ESSES DOIS tem lâmina dupla!

Shina_Mas Você tem tara nesse tipo de junho cara né?

June_O que eu posso fazer? É uma sina minha!

Saori_É ... E a minha é pagar prejuízo!

Depois daquelas fortes emoções cada um voltou pra sua casa pra esperar o cabelo crescer.

Meses depois Estavam todos reunidos novamente, com os cabelos do tamanho normal, em outro show beneficente promovido pela Fundação graad.

Hilda_Nossa Saori ... Achei que depois do ultimo evento você não se arriscarias mais nesse tipo de empreitada!

Saori_Dessa vez Não tem nenhum risco de Motin!

Hades (Shun): Mas como isso aconteceu?

Julian (Poseidon): Depois do nosso ultimo encontro marcaram um duelo de enguias músicos, mas o som era tão magnífico que produziram DECIDIRAM Quarteto em que se juntar um ... A propósito, o próximo almoço será na sua casa! Quero meu Apresentar te Novo Neto, filho do Tritão Nereida com uma ...

Hades_Conbinado!

O palco é iluminado e logo surgem os componentes da Quatro, vestindo uma camisa rosa desbotado com os dizeres "EU coração vermelho EURÍDICE e Mime, com uma bandana asgardiana nas cores da bandeira (seja lá de que cor para essa bandeira) na cabeça (todo ao estilo Axel Rose), com as guitarras, Faraó, com uma peruca estilo punck, baixo e com o Sorento, num estilo bem emo, na bateria.

Thanatos de apresentador viciou () _COM VOCÊS A UNIÃO DO MAR, SUBMUNDO, TERRA E GELO! OS "Mitológicos "!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orfeu_EU dedicar QUERIA ESSA MÚSICA A MINHA ETERNA AMADA EURÍDICE !!!!!! QUERIDA EU TE AMO !!!!!

O show é executado maiores sem problemas.

Enquanto isso no Santuário Os Cavaleiros de Ouro DECIDIRAM que por via das duvidas era melhor ficar assistindo o show pela TV de plasma no quarto de Atena (Saori), improvisaram uma salinha aonde Recreativa enquanto ela não esta.

Mu estava sentado na mesa enguias que trouxeram, Aldebaran estava sentado ao seu lado e com uma cerveja nas mãos um espetinho. Saga estava sentado na ponta da mesa bebendo uma taça de vinho, Kanon tinha se sentado no chão mesmo e bebia o vinho no gargalo do irmão, Mascara da Morte também estava sentado a mesa bebendo uma taça de vinho que Saga havia lhe servido antes que Kanon tomasse um. Aioria conversava com Marin sentado ao pé da cama da Deusa, enquanto Shaka sentado Em posição de Lótus em cima da mesma, tomava chá gelado, Dohko e Shion faziam comentários sobre o show sentados na borda oposta da cama. Milo se apoiava numa PILASTRA e TENTAVA puxar papo com Shina, que parecia mais ocupada em ver o show. Aioros se servia dos Espetinhos que Aldebaran trouxe. Shura não estava presente pois Afrodite ainda estava morrendo de raiva estava de braços cruzados num canto parecendo bastante entediado e Afrodite havia se Sentado no parapeito da janela, escutando só o show sem ver uma TV.

Mu_Que sufoco a gente passou heim?! E meu cabelo ainda não ta do tamanho original.

Saga_Mas foi engraçado ver o Kanon usando chapéu direto pra esconder aquela enorme falha ...

Kanon_Hunf ...

Aldebaran_E o Shura tendão que andar de peruca?

Aioros_Pena que o cabelo dele já cresceu! Eu adorava tirar a peruca e esconder dele, ele ficava com uma cara tão engraçada!

Afrodite_Pois ele mereceu! Nunca mais quero passar por uma situação vergonhosa dessa de novo! Imagine só! Botar minha beleza em risco por conta de uma palhaçada dessas! Se ainda fosse uma batalha séria ...

Shaka_Pois eu acho que você exagerou sem castigo! Eu nunca cortei meu cabelo na vida, vai levar um bom tempo pra ele crescer tudo de novo! _O Cabelo dele não estava batendo pescoço.

Afrodite_Paciência ... Se quiser eu te falo umas dicas de como fazer ele crescer mais rápido e bonito ... Mas só não garanto que fique tão lindo quanto os meus!

Dokho, Shion, Milo e Camus que haviam salvado como longas madeixas, se Mantêm afastados desse assunto pois temiam despertar o estresse dos amigos.

Depois do show Saori, seguida por Seyia, Shun, Hilda e Julian Solo foram parabenizar os componentes da banda pelo espetáculo.

Bom Saori_Muito Orfeu! Nos conseguimos dinheiro suficiente para ajudar uma causa beneficente! (Recuperar a grana que eu perdi na maldita "Guerra Cabelática"!)

Orfeu _Obrigado! Mas se me derem licença preciso ver a dona do meu Faraó! O Passe Livre que o Hades nos deu pra voltar pro submundo tem limite de hora! Se excedermos o Queronte vai nos cobrar pra atravessar!

Faraó, ocupado dando autógrafos _ja temos que ir?!

Orfeu_Logo faremos uma turnê vamos! Anda!

Seiya_Tchau Orfeu! Manda lembranças pra sua patroa!

Julian_Saori querida! Gostaria de me acompanhar em um delicioso jantar em meu iate particular? AI!

Sorento tinha acabado de Batuca um metro na cabeça de Julian e recebia aplausos mentais de Pégasus, se ele não o fizesse ele teria feito.

Julian_O que foi?

Sorento_Desculpa! E que tinha uma certa mosca Sobrevoando você venceu o perfume dessa aí e esta atraindo insetos!

Julian_Pare de provocar uma senhorita Saori! Pelo menos ela não fica por aí de agarras dentro de banheiros públicos! Que coisa mais baixa!

Sorento_Não comparar a minha meiga essa junho uma riquinha metida!

Saori e Seiya para Shun_Vamos aproveitar que eles estão entretidos nessa discussão domestica e ir embora!

Seiya_Shun aproveita que o Sorento ta distraído com uma fala e junho! Ela não ele ta camarim esperando.

Shun sai pros FUNDOS EM dispara do palco, mas Sorento percebe e vai atrás.

Shun_Que ce ta fazendo aqui?!

Sorento_Eu que pergunto!

Shun_A junho é minha!

Sorento_Engraçado! Não vi seu nome em nenhuma parte dela!

Enfim Enguias Quando chegam no camarim ela não estava lá.Vão procurar do lado de fora e infelizmente acham.

Shun e Sorento_ ............................................... .................................................. ............................ .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .

Junho, entrando dentro de um táxi_Aquela musica linda era! Pode me mostrar como outras?

Mime abrindo a porta do táxi_Claro minha loira linda! Eu até vou dar o seu nome pra uma delas!

E lá se foram os dois pombinhos no carro.

Shun_Buaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!

Sorento_Maldito !!!!!!!! Ei para de chorar! Eu tenho um plano! _E Tira um saquinho com fios de cabelo laranja dentro._Eu guardei da Luta que eu e ele tal fazermos um boneco voudu dele? Você Viveu uns anos na áfrica né?

Shun !!!!!! brilhando_Siiiiiiiiiiiiim os olhos com Acho que eu aprendi uma ou duas coisinhas com os curandeiros locais!

Sorento_Trégua?

Shun_Trégua!

E os dois saem rindo malignamente mais que o Ares!

Enquanto isso ...

Mu desligando tv_Tudo um bem! Vamos arrumar isso aqui antes que chegue Saori e Tenha um ataque.

O quarto da Deusa estava cheio de garrafas vazias e farelos de comida.

Shura aparecendo na Afrodite porta_O ai ta?

Shaka, vassoura_Não com uma, disse que ia Retocar o batom que saiu quando ele bebeu um pouco do vinho do Saga ...

Saga_ ... Antes do todo Kanon acabar com ele! _E Da tapas na almofada que catou do chão como se isso aliviasse a raiva.

Kanon num canto esta rindo a toa!

Mascara da Morte_Ta assim com tanto medo do peixinho é?!

Shura vermelho_Hunf ...

Airos_Que pena que seu cabelo cresceu Shura! Era tão divertido esconder a tua peruca!

Shura_O que?! Era você?! EXCALI ......_ Shura tropeça na garrafa vazia de vinho do que o Saga Kanon bem e tinha soltado nessa hora Afrodite retorna ..._... Buuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !!!!!!!!!!!

Afrodite com os olhos !!!!!! amarelos_MALDITO DE NOVO !!!!!!!!! EU VOU ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA Garantir PRA QUE ESSA SEJA A ULTIMA VEZ !!!!!!!! ROSA PIRANHA! !

Shura sai correndo pra saída do Templo e nem repara que voltou Saori, dando de encontro com ela e fazendo-a rolar escada sai do estado de berseck na hora e Shura desesperado vai ver como sua deusa esta.

Shura_Ai! Eu matei Atena!

Saori é levada para seu quarto (ainda bagunçado) e um Despertar começa.

Saori_Ai ... onde estou ... meu nome ... qual e bagunçado que lugar é esse?

Aldebaran_Hí ... Ela vai dar uma maior branca na gente ...

Milo_E ... Bem ... Liga não ... É só fazer uma limpezinha e já já ta pronto!

Saori_Limpeza?! Há! Eu sou uma empregada? Bem então o que estou esperando! Saiam daqui e me deixem fazer meu serviço!

Todos_ ..............................................

Shaka_Não minha senhora, uma sen .... mmf

Mascara_Peraí Shaka! Veja como Vantagens bem!

Mu_Nos não podemos deixar ela pensar que é uma empregada!

Aldebaran_Ô Mu e aquela limpeza que você sempre quis dar na casa de Áries mas nunca tem tempo?

Mu_ ... Bem ... Uns serviçinhos não vai mata-la!

Shaka_Se é assim eu tenho uns saris que ser lavados PRECISAM!

Milo_Meu quarto esta até o teto de lixo!

Camus_Hum ... Com uma empregada eu poderia terminar de ler Aqueles livros que comprei há pouco tempo ...

Afrodite_Ela pode me ajudar nos tratamentos que eu vou ter que Aplicar no meu cabelo agora que essa anta de chifres o picotou de novo!

Shura_Peraí! Dessa vez foi menos!

A conversa foi interrompida por Seiya que entrou no quarto e já foi tomando conhecimento da situação.

Vocês Seiya_Ei! Acham que vão poder abusar da Saori desse jeito?

Kanon, bebim bebim_Sai pra lá moleque da égua aérea! É uma vingança por tudo que passamos desde a Guerra Cabelática!

Seiya_Mas não vão poder dar todo esse serviço pra ela assim de qualquer jeito! Eu preciso que ela lave minhas meias e cuecas!

Saga_Nesse caso cada um pega uma senha pra requisitar os serviços da nossa nova empregada!

Saori com uma vassoura_ Dá licença? _E Varrendo Foi em volta do Saga.

Nas semanas seguintes Saori, com uniforme de "louco", limpou, Lavou, encerou, cozinhou e deixou todas as casas cochilar não brinco!

E assim terminou tudo bem ... Bem ela até recuperar a memória e mandar todo mundo limpar os esgotos e banheiros de todo o Santuário.

FIM

************************************************** ************************************

Primeiramente quero agradece a minha amigona MiKa-chan sem uma qual essa historia nunca teria Sido escrita!

Em segundo lugar agradecer a quem E le achou graça em um terceiro e quem lê só.

Essa comedia totalmente absurdo acabou trazendo um epíteto amoroso que eu não planejava mas aconteceu. (Sinceramente pro circulo fechar Eu gostaria de colocar um espectro apaixonado na también junho, Alguém Como Lune [hehe] ou Minos, mas eu acho que tem mais a ver Lune, já foi rival do Shun ...).

Uma coisa também que eu sempre quis era ver os quatro combatentes musicais lado a lado numa sabe eu faço uma de Deuses também, Abel na lira e Atena nos teclados (hehe!) É brincadeira!

** § § CORE **


End file.
